Misunderstanding
by Sarali1983
Summary: When he says something, she doesn't catch the right meaning of it. And from that, it all starts to go wrong.


Once again, they were in her office, fighting, and once again they were both wondering how they could be the best of friends and still annoy the hell out of each other.

"One more time, Booth, you have absolutely nothing that can support your theory except for your damn 'gut feeling', and I'm still less than sure that 'this' can convince a jury!"

"I know you think that 'all the evidences point to his girlfriend', but she's just so not the kind of girl that can do that! I mean, have you looked at her face? At her eyes? 'I LOVE HIM!' It's written all over!"

"And that's what you'll say at the trial? 'Though the experts had more than concrete proof that it was her, since I, the great-face-reader, have read the words 'I didn't do it!' printed in times new roman font on her forehead, I refuse to think she can be guilty'?"

"You know that's not what I mean Bones! Since when do you use metaphor anyway? I'm just saying that since she and the sister were the same height, both could have done it!"

"If you only consider the height, yes, but since they don't have the same muscular structure, it's impo…"

The words died on her lips when he kissed her, hard and yet tenderly, as if he wanted to silence her, but was afraid of hurting her in the process.

Before her mind could register, her arms closed around his neck, her hands locked in his hair, and she kissed him back.

If she had been the kind of girl that separated her mind from her body, she would have been amazed that the latter's reaction was the fastest, but since she wasn't, she simply enjoyed the kiss.

Soon, before knowing what she was doing, she was pushing him backwards to the couch. He sat when he felt it behind his legs, and she straddled his legs, never breaking the mind-blowing kiss. Pulling her closer to him with his left arm, he let his right hand roam over her creamy thigh, and mentally thanked her for wearing a skirt the exact day he finally decide to make a move on her.

"_Well not exactly decided"_, he thought, "_it rather just sort of happened!_"

When he felt her hands on the buttons of his shirt, it took all his power to withdraw from her marvellous lips, and opening his eyes in effort,

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened in horror.

"_Oh my god! What have I done? He'll never forgive me!_"

She could still hear the 'partners-can't-cross-the-line' speech in her head, and though it hurt like hell every time she thought of it, Seeley Booth was too important to her for risking losing him in the heat of the moment. And if one night of hot, passionate love was to be the death of their friendship, well she could do without!

Not that it was easy, as she has just been proved.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey Bones, it's okay, it's…"

"No, it's not! Oh what have I… I'm so sorry! It didn't mean anything, right?" She was pleading. "It didn't! I'm so sorry!" She flew out of her office.

He was left dumb on her couch. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did she really say it meant nothing? How could one so intense, so sparkling kiss not mean anything? He thought he could cry. All of these years, keeping self control, restraining himself from falling on his knees, begging her to let him worship her with all the love he was able to give for the rest of their lives, all of this to destroy everything in one moment. He was so stupid!

"Hey, Booth, what just happened here?"

He turned his head to Angela, who was standing in the doorway.

"I kissed her." His voice was hoarse with self-disgust. "I kissed her and it was nothing."

"What do you mean it was nothing?"

"Bones said it was nothing."

"Oh, sure, and she meant it. That must be why she was crying when she was running through the lab. Makes perfect sense!"

Booth stood up, surprised – to say the least!

"What do you mean, crying?"

"I mean like salty water drops falling from your eyes and go all the way down your cheek. Thought you knew the process!"

"But why? She rejected me!" He was shouting, now. "I'm the one who should be crying now! I share with her the best kiss ever, with fireworks and everything! A few more seconds and I'm pretty sure there would have been bells ringing and a dolcet choir of pretty little birdies too. And she tells me it's nothing!?!? I should be the one crying my heart out!!"

"Well, maybe she felt rejected as well."

"How? I didn't…"

And then realisation dawned on him. _"Are you sure?"_ It sounded like HE wasn't sure!

He grabbed the artist arms and shook her.

"Angela, where did she go??" His facial expression was a mix of desperation and determination.

"The gardens" answered a stunned Angela, and before she could come back to her sense, he was gone. She stood there a moment, thinking. "Fireworks, bells and birdies… uh?" She left the office, smiling.

Brennan sat on a bench, and she let her sobs go freely. She had tried to hide the tears when she ran from her office five minutes earlier, but no such luck. She had felt the dampness on her cheeks, and knew she hadn't managed.

Not that she really cared – Booth had rejected her, after all, and that was far worse than anything – but when people see you crying, they always come back later trying to understand what happened, with commiseration looks on their faces, and she wasn't really sure she wanted to remember what had caused the bursting when she'll finally manage to stop the flood.

But for now she was enjoying her loneliness and let the tears fall freely from her eyes, sobbing out loud frankly.

"Dr Brennan? Are you alright?"

She lifted her head to see the blue lab coat of one of her co-worker, and looked at him, puzzled.

"Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't be crying."

Dr Kellerman, the owner of said lab coat, chuckled. Dr Brennan was famous for taking most things literally, so he took no offence at the somehow rude answer.

"What I meant is: is the reason you're crying something you can manage on your own, or can I do something to help you?"

She smiled weakly at him through her tears.

"Thank you for your concern, Dr Kellerman, but it's just a bad access of hay fever." she sniffed. "I'll feel better in five minutes, I'm sure."

Though it was obvious she was lying (he had never seen anybody sobbing from hay fever!), he was tactful enough to just drop it with a smile and bid her goodbye. She didn't really notice however because a hand had just laid itself on her shoulder.

She turned around quickly, and her eyes widened in surprise and shock when she realised who had startled her.

"Booth…" but she couldn't add anything, she was too confused, and couldn't think of one thing to say.

He looked awfully sad. He took her by the arm and made her stand.

"Booth, I…" but before she could say anything else he caught her lips with his, kissing her firmly while holding her as close as possible against him.

"Bones", he began when he released her, "you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who's sorry. You misunderstood me, and I'm still not sure what you exactly thought I meant, but let me tell you something." His gaze upon her was intense. "I love you! I am in love with you. I love you so much it hurts, and it's getting harder everyday to come to work and pretend we're just friends, pretend I don't love you, pretend you're not filling every one of my dreams, because I'm too scared that you'll reject me, or whatever the consequences might be if I indulge in letting you know what I'm feeling for you."

He closed his eyes for a second, feeling the pain in his chest as he was once more overwhelmed by the familiar feeling. When he opened them again, he looked at her carefully, but she was staring at him in disbelief, and as she said nothing he went on.

"You know, at first, when I realised I was attracted to you, I wondered how it was even possible? I was all 'How can you have the hots for a squint?' and my mind answered so easily: 'Because she's dead gorgeous!' And when I saw I was in love with you, I was so desperate! Like 'How could I fall? How could I have been caught off guard??' But once again the answer was easy: 'Because she's wonderful!'"

He raised his eyes to the sky

"And I know I said there was a line not to cross, but screw the line! I don't give a damn anymore!"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, as if to enhance his words. He opened them again and looked into her eyes, wanting them to carry everything he felt for her, to make it true to her.

"So here I am. You caught me. You got me. So please, put me out of my misery, and tell me what you are to do with it… with me."

She was stunned. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Did he really say that he loved her? After kissing her senseless? For the second time this afternoon?

She looked carefully into his eyes, and she saw it all. The fear. The desperation. The love.

So, since she couldn't find the right words, she did the only logical thing: she leant into him and kissed him. Softly. Sweetly. Tenderly.

Lovely.

"Bones" he said, breaking the kiss, "You're mine?" his tone was pleading.

"I'm yours" she answered as she met his lips once more. "Always will be."


End file.
